


Girls Like Girls

by bluewishdust



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Ciri wants to tell Geralt. Short Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Ciri. I hope you all like it! This is a humble gift for www.queerwitcher.tumblr.com, thank you for everything, your blog is great *sends kisses*

“And how was school?” Geralt asked Ciri, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

“Fine,” she answered, and left it at that.

He noticed that something was off with her today. She was not looking at him as she was talking and all his attempts to start a conversation had been cut off by her unseasonably short answers. He felt the urge to find out what was troubling her, but he didn’t quite know what to say. 

“Ciri,” he began once more, “Is everything alright? You seem quiet today…”

No answer this time. Not even a short one. She just stared at the floor and kept avoiding his glance. Then she shook her shoulders.

“Talk to me,” he tried again. 

“Well…” she began after a long pause, “There’s something I need to tell you. And I have been thinking about it the whole day, about how to explain it to you, but I don’t really know… How to say it.”

There it was. His feeling of something being off had been right after all. But what could be so awful that she had troubles speaking of it?

He put a hand on her shoulder. “You know that you can tell me everything, right?” he approached her carefully, “I am here for you. But I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” 

The girl wrung her hands. “I know,” she sighed and looked at him again at last, “It’s just… I have been a bit confused myself.”

“Start from the beginning then,” he continued, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

“I am in love,” she finally said hesitantly, “I guess.”

He sighed in relief. Not what he had been expecting since Ciri had not shown any interest in boys so far, but it could have been something worse. He nearly had to laugh about all the scenarios he had been imagining. 

“Well,” he said and smiled encouragingly, “That’s a good thing, though, isn’t it? Do I know the guy? Have you met him in school?”

As he looked back at Ciri, However, he noticed that he apparently had exactly said the wrong thing. The girl was staring at the floor again, her hands clenched into fists.

He knew that he was not the best at words when it came to comforting teenagers, but this time he seemed to have failed completely since Ciri seemed on the verge of tears.

“What’s the matter, Ciri?” he asked, worried again.

She was quiet for some time until she finally spit out, “It’s not a him, you see.”

“Oh,” he said and felt incredibly stupid, “I am sorry that I assumed you would… That it would be a boy… Oh, Ciri.”

“I like girls”, she amplified, looking at him with her big emerald eyes, desperately awaiting for a reaction.

“Don’t look at me like you did something wrong,” he said with determination, “Everything’s alright!”

“So you don’t mind?” she asked doubtfully, her eyes a bit teary.

“Of course not,” he reassured her, “Girls are far too pretty most of the time, no wonder you like them… Come here.”

He dragged her into his arms and she hugged him tightly. 

“You got me worried there for a moment,” he said, “I thought you were in trouble.” He laughed. “I thought you might have smashed a window or something, or that you are failing all your classes…” he continued, “Although… If I think about it now, neither of that would have been much of a problem either. There’s nothing we can’t work out together, is there?”

Ciri giggled into his shirt. “No, there isn’t,” she said happily.


End file.
